England Here We Come!
by DietCherryVanillaDrPepper
Summary: What happens when two girls are transfered from their average Salem witch academy to Hogwarts? Nothing average that's for sure. When Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, Tigger, and Slightly unite recklessness is created. OCxSirius OCxRemus
1. Chapter 1

This is a story that me and my friend Irishhende wrote out of bordom...enjoy.

Disclaimer:We do not own harry potter...obviously...

* * *

Emily unbuckled her seatbelt, opening the car door after giving her mom a quick hug.

"Bye honey! See you over Christmas break!"

"Bye mom," Emily said, smiling and shutting the door. The wind whipped through her dark brown curls as her mom drove away. She turned around, waiting for her mom to get out of view, before a glint of a mischievous nature came to her teal eyes. She dropped her trunk and walked over to the fence, quietly unlocking it with a spell, and began creeping through the backyard. She opened the back door and walked in, slipping her shoes off so she could sneak quieter, and tip-toed into Abby's room, sneaking up behind her and squeezing her sides.

Abby who had been sitting at her desk and typing on her laptop screamed. Her hot pink glasses, which had been perched on the tip of her nose, fell to the ground; luckily Abby had chosen a pair with thick square frames that wouldn't break so easily. She turned around and glared at the blurry form in the front of her. Reaching down and picking up her glasses the form cleared and her pale blue eyes widened, there stood…

"Emmy!" shouted Abby happily giving her friend a hug. "About ready to go?" Abby and Emmy had been best buddies for like, ever and were getting ready to head to Hogwarts for their 7th year. Before they had gone to the Salem school of magic but now they were transferring to Hogwarts. Quickly she pulled on a black pair of combat boots and threw on a pink hat over her light brown pink highlighted hair. Picking up her small grey kitten named Hook she grabbed her trunk and shouted down to her mom.

"Mom!" she said, "We're just about ready!" her mom was giving the two a ride to the airport.

Emily began humming, but suddenly stopped at the sight of Hook. She looked around her.

"CRAP!" She exclaimed, hurrying outside, and returning momentarily with a white kitten in her hands. "Almost left kitty outside." She added, with a smile as she set her un-named kitten down to socialize with Hook. She climbed onto Abby's bed and began jumping up and down, careful not to jump to high. She had learned her lesson after hitting her head for the 25th time. "Are you excited for the flight, because I am!"

She suddenly dropped onto her butt as Mrs. Turned entered the room. "Hi Mrs. Turner!" She exclaimed.

"Hello Emily" she said giving her a sly smile. "You girls ready?" she said. Truth be told, Mrs. Turner was slightly scared of putting these girls on a plane together alone.

"Yes Mom" said Abby, getting extremely exited. Grabbing her trunk she dragged it down the stairs to the car. Her thin pink scarf trailing after her. Hook followed obediently swatting at her scarf with its ickle wittle paw.

Emily began following her, scooping up her kitten and slipping on her black flip-flops on her way out. She walked with a slight bounce in her step, humming once more to one of her and Abby's favorite songs- Aint no mountain high enough, by Diana Ross. Her little kitten was clinging to her long-sleeved blue shirt.

"Abbs! Think there will be any cute guys at this school?" She suddenly piped up, speeding her step to catch up with Abby.

"I don't know" Abby relied thoughtfully "But they will all probably have some sexy british accents."

"Oh. Good point! British accents will make them even hotter," Emily said with a sigh, as she began day dreaming and accidentally walked into the car, letting out some words no mother would approve of, then wincing. "Sorry Mrs. Turner. It slipped."

Mrs. Turner Rolled her eyes "Lets just all get in the car"

Abby smiled "I call shot gun!" she shouted leaping into the front seat and pulling hook onto her lap.

"You got shot gun last time!" Emily exclaimed, grumbling and climbing in back after throwing her trunk in the back of the car. She picked up her kitten and set it on the seat next to her. "Maybe no-name will find a name at Hogwarts,"

Abby rolled her eyes "You know, names aren't that hard to pick"

"But I don't want to name it the wrong thing, smart one." Emily replied.

"What are you going to do?" she said "Name it after the guy you have a crush on?"

"I'll name it after the first hot guy I see at the train station, alright?" Emily said, stroking the kitten.

"Deal" she said spitting on her hand and sticking it out to shake. Like the lost boys do in Peter Pan.

"I really think we need a new hand shake," Emily said, spitting on her hand and shaking Abby's.

Abby laughed and wiped her hand on her capris while Mrs. Turner rolled her eyes once more.

------

Emily jumped out of the car as soon as they reached the airport, not even waiting for Mrs. Turner to turn off the ignition. She picked up no-name so the kitten wouldn't get run over by any cars in the parking lot. "England, here we come!"

* * *

R & R


	2. Chapter 2

After a very chaotic plane flight, involving the loss of no-name and a ferocious cat hunt, the spilling of apple juice and many annoyed flight attendants the plane finally landed in England.

The two claimed their luggage and caught a double decker bus to the train station, and Emily realized they could sit on the roof of the bus. She put her trunk near the bottom of the steps, and rushed up them. The bus started as she reached the top of the bus, and she had to grab onto a boy to keep her from falling. "Sorry!" She exclaimed.

Abby peeked up and saw Emmy grabbing onto a boy about their age. He had black hair that fell elegantly into his face and was rather good looking. Next to him sat two other boys. One with messy black hair and bright hazel eyes and another that was rather pale with short brown hair and his nose in a book. She found the latter kind of cute.

The boy Emily had grabbed onto smiled at her, "No problem," He said. "I'm Sirius, the guys call me Padfoot, but just call me Sirius." He added.

"Emily, and Abby calls me Emmy, but you can call me Emily," She said, grinning, picking up no-name which she had dropped in the process. "and this would be no-name."

"No-name?"

"I haven't thought of a name yet," Emily said, laughing.

"You should name it Little Padfoot," Sirius said.

"Hey! I like that! Abby, can I name him after this hot guy instead of the first one I see at the train station?" Emily asked, but then realized what she had just said.

"But we did a spit-shake" whined Abby "You can't go back on a spit-shake. Its our law!"

"Are you guys headed to the train station too? Where are you going?" The boy with glasses inquired.

Emily stopped pouting and paused for a moment. "We're uh. . . umm. . .going to school?"

"Hogwarts" she said "I'm Abigail Turner, but the last person to call me that was in a coma for weeks. It's Abby. And this" she said pulling out her grey kitten "Is Hook. We are transfers from America."

"You think I'm hot?" Sirius inquired, causing James and Remus to sigh.

Emily made a funny face, involving blushing and scrunching up her nose.

"That wasn't supposed to slip."

"Of course she does!" said Abby, butting in. "But don't feel special or anything, she thinks all guys that aren't totally ugly are hot. But of course, your accent probably does help a bit. Nobody has a British accent in America. We think they are totally sexy"

Emily turned and mouthed, 'Thank you!' to Abby, before turning back to the others. "Wait! Where are you guys going?"

"Hogwarts," Sirius replied.

"Abbs! They'll be the first ones I see at the train station, so can I name no-name Little Padfoot?"

She looked thoughtful "Not until you actually reach the station" she said "That way the spit-shake is official"

"Deal," Emily replied, grinning and setting down the soon to be Little Padfoot. She looked around, remembering they were standing on the roof of a bus. "Whoa- look at that Abbs!"

"Sweet!" she said her highlights blowing in her face. "Ugh." she said, "Lets sit down, I already see the beginnings of a bad hair day"

"You have fun with that," Emily said, leaning over the edge to get a better view of things. She pulled her curls up into a pony tail to keep them out of her face.

Sighing Abby plopped down in the seat next to the boy with the book. "So, what are all your names?" she asked curiously.

"I'm James Potter," The boy with the messy hair said, offering a hand.

The boy with sandy colored hair glanced up from his book, "Remus,"

She shook his hand then turned to Remus. "Watcha Readin?" she asked.

"What? Oh...just a book about werewolves." He said, marking his page and closing it soundlessly. "What do you think of them?"

As he asked the question all three of the boys snapped their attention to Abby, waiting her reply.

Abby felt a little nervous at their stares "Oh!" she said "I'm a complete supporter of Werewolves, my aunt is a werewolf and she is certainly not evil. I think its horrible the way they are treated. It's not like they choose to be bitten or choose to be a werewolf."

"Aunt Summer?" Emily inquired, "Yeah! She's the coolest! It must really suck for her though. I mean, I've heard the transformations are pretty painful."

The boys all got a strange look on their face.

"Yeah, we've heard that too," James finally said.

Abby felt that the boys were hiding something but tried to ignore it for now "So" she said "Whats it like at Hogwarts?"

"Amazing," Remus replied, setting his closed book in his lap. "It's one of the best schools of witchcraft and wizardry in the entire world."

"That's why we're switching," Emily said.

"Do you seriously have to wear those ugly robes all the time?" complained Abby "And do I have to wear the skirt?"

"Oh stop complaining, I'm just as thrilled as you are about it," Emily sighed, rolling her eyes.

"But" she said "Those robes totally kill creativity! And making the girls wear skirts, thats just sexist! Are the girls aloud to wear pants?" she asked Remus.

He shook his head, "But you don't have to wear your robes on the weekends."

"Yes!" she said pumping her fists. then she thought about the robes and stuff "I'll just have to...spoof it up a bit" she smiled slyly.

"Alright Abbs, you get to help me too." Emily said. "If you're going to pretty-ify the ugly robes, you're doing mine as well."

She smiled. "Gladly" she said then frowned "I wish you would let me highlight your hair" she pouted

"Last time you did yours you wanted to do mine pink! I don't want pink highlights!"

"But I like pink" she said pouting then turned to the guys "In case you haven't noticed."

"I think they noticed Abby," Emily said, grinning as they began laughing. "How about blue? I could deal with blue, if they were thin highlights."

"I don't have blue" she said "All I have is Pink"

"You could die it pink, and then change it to blue. I know a spell," James said.

"That would work," Emily replied.

"Okay, we'll do it when we get to Hogwarts!" she said brightly "So whats there to do at Hogwarts?" she asked boys.

"Well," They said, looking at each other. "You guys aren't... the good girl type, are you?"

She frowned at him "Do you see me wearing ironed jeans, and polo shirt and perfectly white sneakers, with my perfect hair pulled back into a ponytail and an angelic smile on my face?" she asked him seriously

Emily laughed, not believing they had actually asked that question. "If you didn't catch on, that meant no." She got out in between laughs.

"So?" abby said waiting "What's there to do?"

"Well. There's always sneaking out at night," Sirius said.

"Then there's Honeydukes- the sweetshop. There's a passageway that can sneak you there," James added.

"And of course just being mischievous," Remus put in.

She smiled "What's the library like?" she asked dreamily.

"You like to read?" Remus asked, suddenly perking up, and sounding very surprised.

"I love to read" she said her head in the clouds "The library at Salem had like 3 books it was so depressing. I love to read all kinds of books but my all time favorite book is Peter Pan"

"You didn't seem like the type," Remus said, smiling. "Hogwarts has a huge library. Peter pan must be a muggle book, I've never read it before."

"Remus is in loveee," Sirius whispered to Emily.

"Don't judge a book by its cover" Abby said giving him a wink.

Remus blushed, "I..yeah..books...lotsa books..."

She smiled and dug through her backpack until she found her latest copy of Peter Pan and handed it to him "Here, you should read it. It's a great book. Just make sure I get it back, I don't want to hurt you. You're a nice kid."

Remus chuckled nervously, and James plopped down next to him and threw his arm around his shoulders.

"Don't worry about that, to Remus, his books are like his kids."

She laughed "I'm the same way" she said. "So will you guys give us a tour when we get to Hogwarts?"

Emily and Sirius suddenly broke into laughter. James and Remus glanced over before looking at each other and in unison saying, "I don't even want to know,"

Abby ignored them "Well?" she asked to James and Remus.

"Of course," Remus said.

"We'll give you a tour like no other," James put in, grinning.

"Great!" she said and suddenly the bus stopped and they all lurched forward in their seats.

"Train Station!" shouted a voice.

Standing up Abby slipped hook into her pocket. When she got to the lowest level she grabbed her trunk and walked through the station. Turning to Remus she asked "So, where is Platform 9 3/4 anyway?"

"Through the barrier," He replied simply.

"Oww!" Emily exclaimed, having tripped stepping off the bus. "Hey! Little Padfoot! Get back here!"

"Barrier?" she asked confused, ignoring Emily.

"The barrier between platforms nine and ten," Remus said.

Emily managed to grab the kitten and rushed to catch up with the rest of them, hearing Remus' last statement. "What do you mean the barrier between platforms nine and ten?"

Abby looked ahead "All I see is a brick wall" she said feeling confused. She reached up to make sure her glasses her still on. After she confirmed that they were on she walked over to the wall. "Yup" she said "Brick Wall" she reached out to tap it but her hand went right through. "Wow!" she said "Cool!"

"Careful!" Sirius exclaimed, pushing her through and grabbing Emily and pulling her through. "Sorry," He added, helping Abby up off the ground. "We don't want any muggles to see. It would cause quite a bit of disruption."

She glared at him and rubbed her shoulder "That wasn't very nice," she said.

"Are you okay?" Remus inquired. "He really wasn't trying to hurt you. It's just... if we caused any more disruptions in that area, we'd get kicked out of the train station."

"Sorry" she said "I didn't get enough sleep last night. Just a little grumpy" Reaching down she picked up her hat that had fallen on the ground and plopped it back on her head.

"Abigail Joan Turnerrrrr," Emily said, skipping up next to her.

"Emily Elizabeth Taylor!" she shouted, "Are you exited?"

"Are you kidding me?!" Emily exclaimed. "This is the worst day ever!" She added sarcastically.

Abby laughed and walked on the train "Okay Sarcastic one, which compartment shall we go to?"

"Hmm. How about. . ."

"There's one in the back that's always open," Remus said. "I've got to go to the prefects meeting, be back soon guys."

He turned to depart and his hand brushed against Abby's, which caused his cheeks to turn bright red and his step to quicken.

She smiled "Hes a little shy, isn't he?" she asked the other boys.

"He's quite taken to you," James said with a laugh. "It took us a year to get him to talk that much. I'll see you later," He added, "I've got to get to that meeting as well."

Abby laughed, blushing a little. "So care to be a gentlemen and escort us to the compartment?"

"Of course," Sirius said. He offered and arm to Abby, and took Emily's hand, causing her to blush slightly. Abby allowed him to escort her to the compartment.

When they reached it Sirius put all their trunks up onto the racks above.

"Careful with mine," Emily said, glancing up as she placed Little Padfoot on the ground after making sure the door was securely closed. "It's got my guitar inside."

"Wait!" said Abby "leave my trunk down, I need to work on these robes." Bringing out her robes and her wand she started to work on making them prettier.

Sirius left Emily's trunk down as well, recalling that Abby was going to fix up Emily's robes as well. He sat down on the ground next to Emily and began playing with the kittens. Remus returned in about an hour, but James still hadn't returned.

"Oh my god," He said, hurrying into the compartment. "Sirius, get your butt out here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Mwahahahahahahahaha…..**

**Warning: End of chapter contains some pure cheesiness, read if you dare!**

* * *

The two momentarily disappeared, and came back laughing. 

Abby looked up from her work. "Should I be scared?" she asked Remus.

Emily gave the two a curious look as they sunk down on one of the seats, still laughing hysterically.

"James," Remus finally got out, trying to catch his breath. "There's. . .well. . .this girl. . .and long story short. . .they're making out in the head's compartment."

"Not to mention . . .he's been . . .trying to get her . . .since he was 11," Sirius added, and the two broke into laughter once more.

"Who is she?" Abby asked curiously.

"Her name's Lily," Sirius said, finally catching his breath. "I'm sure you'll be meeting her-"

"Hey guys," James said, walking in with a big grin on his face, dragging a girl with bright green eyes and red hair after him.

Abby smiled when she saw them "Hey" she said then looked at Lily "I'm Abby, I'm a transfer. I would shake your hand but its covered in glitter" she smiled sheepishly holding up a glitterified hand.

Emily looked over as well, grinning, "I'm Emily. I'm a transfer also," She said, "And this is Little Padfoot, and that would be Hook." She said, pointing to each of the cats as she said their names.

Lily glanced at her "I'm Lily, nice to meet you two" then she looked at Emily's kitten "Little Padfoot?" she questioned "Isn't that was James and Remus call Sirius?"

"I hadn't named it yet last night, so Abby and I made a deal I'd name it after the first hot guy I met at the train station, but I met Sirius on the bus ride to the train station. The name was his idea," She said, laughing after explaining it. "And hook is named after Abby's obsession with Peter Pan."

"Interesting" she said scooting a bit closer to James. These transfers were a bit kooky.

Emily laughed realizing how stupid they both sounded. Oh well, that was who they were. "Almost done Abbs?"

"Yes!" shouted Abby. "We should be getting into our uniforms soon anyways." then she turned to the guys "All guys out!"

"Wait! Why do we have to leave?" Sirius whined. "You guys should leave."

"Too bad. OUT." Emily said, opening the door. The boys reluctantly trailed out, James and Remus dragging Sirius.

Slamming and locking the compartment door Abby pulled out the uniforms she had created. "Okay This is yours" she said handing it to Emmy.

The previously white shirt had turned a light blue and the sleeves were trimmed with glitter. She handed her the normal plain black skirt then a pair of light blue leggings. Added to the pile was a pair of Uggs. Finally, the robes had been trimmed with light blue glitter. Abby lastly handed her a small white headband with the bow on the side.

Abby's outfit consisted of...A short sleeved bright pink button down shirt with a purple vest over it. Her black skirt was trimmed with pink glitter and she had a pair of leggings that were pink and purple striped. As shoes she had her favorite pair of black combat boots. Her robes were now trimmed with pink glitter. She also had a pair of purple arm warmers. They quickly changed into their uniforms and let the boys back in.

"What do you think?" Abby asked them.

"I freaking love you Abby," Emily said, giving her a big hug.

"They're very. . .sparkly,"

"Nice observation Padfoot," Remus said, rolling his eyes.

"I like them." Sirius said, ignoring Remus' comment.

"They're nice," Remus said, giving Abby a smile.

Abby smiled back "Thanks, I really hated those uniforms at first, I mean, what a way to kill creativity. I'm big on creativity."

Emily slipped her head band on and tapped her wand against her head, her hair now falling in straight locks instead of curls. "You know, if we get busted for wearing these, I'm going to shoot someone."

"I don't think we will" she said "I mean, this is still the base uniform. There are no rules against adding glitter, changing the color and accesorizing it"

"Mmk," Emily said, as Sirius shoved her, Abby, and Lily out into the hall so the three boys could get changed.

In the hall a few people gave Abby odd looks. She didn't care, she was pretty used to it by now.

"Abbs... I'm feeling like pulling a prank..." Emily whispered, ignoring the weird looks she was getting as well.

"Emmy..." said Abby quietly "That doesn't sound like a good way to start the year...getting detention for a prank"

Emily sighed, leaning up against the wall behind her. "Alright. . .we'll wait till tomorrow,"

Abby rolled her eyes and the compartment door slid open. Emily grabbed Abby's arm and began pulling her back inside, but the train suddenly lurched, and she grabbed onto the door.

"We're here!" She exclaimed.

"Wait" said Abby as they headed off the train "How are we going to be sorted? Do we go with the first years?"

"Oh crap," Emily said, trying to to drop the squirming Little Padfoot. "We were never told about that."

In the distance she heard someone calling out their names "Emily Taylor and Abigail Turner please come to me" looking over she saw a sharp looking woman shouting that message out over and over again. Nudging Emmy she pointed towards the woman and headed over, waving bye to the guys and Lily.

Emily stuck Little Padfoot in her pocket, where he finally held still. They reached the woman and she smiled,

"I'm Emily Taylor," She said. The woman nodded, an odd look crossing her face as she noticed the girls' uniforms. "And this is Abby!"

"My name is Professor McGonaggle.(I SPELT THAT SO WRONG) Our head master, Professor Dumbledoor, has decided it would be best if you were sorted quickly and privately while the first years cross the lake. Then he will introduce you briefly before the feast." She said.

Abby nodded. "Lead the way!" she said brightly.

The professor gave them one more look, before turning and walking at a brisk pace. Emily linked arms with Abby and hurried to catch up. They soon reached the gargoyle.

"Custard Cremes" said the professor sharply. A staircase formed and slowly Abby made her way up. Emily followed, close behind. "I hope we're in the same house," She suddenly whispered.

"Me too," Abby whispered back.

When they reached the top they found a large circular room filled with all kinds of knick-knacks. In the center sat a old man at a large desk.

"Welcome Ladies" he said with a twinkle in his eye 'I must say I love what you've done with your uniforms"

Emily grinned. "Thanks sir, but all credit goes to Abby."

"Well then, Abby, I do love what you did with the uniforms."

Abby blushed slightly "I just thought uniforms killed creativity. So I spoofed up ours."

The man smiled "Wonderful, our school could use some more creativity. I'm a Albus Dumbledoor, Headmaster"

"I'm Abigail Turner, well most people call me Abby"

"I wouldn't advise calling her Abigail unless you're wishing a sever injury upon yourself," Emily said. "I'm Emily Taylor."

"Wonderful, wonderful. We are all so pleased to have you here. Well, lets get to it!" Dumbledoor said, pulling the sorting hat off a shelf." We shall start with Ms. Taylor"

Emily stepped forward, and he placed the hat on her head. It dropped well past her eyes, and she gasped as it suddenly began talking to her.

"Qualities. . .many qualities. . .tough choice we have here. I can see you fitting in all the houses. There are sparks of nearly everything. . .but one quality seems to be over powering. There's to much bravery for anything except. . .GRYFFINDOR."

Abby smiled for her friend. After she got up Abby sat down and the hat was placed on her head.

"Interesting" it said "You are very clever and like to read, perhaps Ravenclaw...no, I don't think you would fit in there very well. Oh, whats this, bravery much bravery...better be...GRYFFINDOR!" Abby smiled proudly and stood up, practically skipping towards Emmy.

Emily screamed, giving Abby a tight hug.

"Well, you two may follow me to the Great Hall. Our transfiguration teacher has gone to escort the first years in."

Emily followed him as he stepped onto the stairs, dragging Abby after her.

The great hall was full of whispers and talking. Dumbledore walked in with the sorting hat and sat at his chair in the front. Abby and Emily calmly walked over and sat at the Gryffindor table by the mauradors and lily, ignoring the odd looks they were getting. Dumbledore stood up and began to make announcements while the small group talked together in hushed voices.

The sorting soon began, and the whole hall was clapping for each student. Abby and Emily were laughing at how timid, and shy, and scared they all looked as they stepped up and got the large hat dropped on their head.

As the sorting was finished, Dumbledore stepped up to speak once more.

"Students! I would like to introduce you all to the new creative sparks to our school, Abigail Turner, and Emily Taylor," The two stood up as each of their names were called, and then sat back down. "They are transfer students from America. And with that, dig in!"

Abby gasped as a huge amount of food appeared in front of her. "Wow" she said, not believing her eyes "Thats amazing, how do they do that?"

"I don't know, but I like it!" Emily exclaimed, looking at everything in front of her. "It all looks so good! Where do I start?"

Abby didn't know where to start either. So she started to grab random food and shove it into her mouth.

Lily and Mauradors stared in shock at the amount of food that she was eating. Emily began laughing.

"Abbs, take it easy, you're scaring them," She said, helping herself to some food.

Abby blushed slightly at their shocked faces "What? I have an appetite."

"There's nothing wrong with that," James said with a shrug.

"HOLY CRAP!" Emily exclaimed. "This is good food!"

Abby laughed, "You can say that again!"

After a little while, the food disappeared and was replaced with desserts. Emily felt her jaw drop.

"Ohmigod" said Abby and began to make a huge ice cream sundae.

Emily did the same, dumping sprinkles all over her sundae. The cap fell off the sprinkles as she went to pour some on Abby's, causing the whole bottle to spill all over. Emily began giggling.

"Sorry Abbs!"

"No prob" she said and began to ferociously dig into her ice cream. In less than 5 minutes, it was gone.

"Abby. . . ." Emily said, pushing her empty bowl away after about 15 minutes. "Considering you just ate all that. . .in about five minutes. I feel sorry for the rest of the girls in our dorm room. You're going to be on a sugar high tonight."

Abby smiled. "I'm fine!" she said brightly, practicaly bouncing "I want my tour of the school!"

"Why don't we take you on a tour of the grounds?" Remus said, slightly taken aback by her bouncing. "I think some fresh air would do you good. . ."

She sighed "Fine but If I calm down by the end, can I have the tour of the school too?"

"Something tells me even if you haven't calmed down you'll convince us to give you a tour of the school," James said, laughing. "Remus, stop staring at Abby!" He whispered.

"What? Oh! I. . .I. . ."

"Look, it's as easy as this," James said, as they all stood up. He grabbed Remus' left hand and Abby's right and put them together. "There!"

Abby's face turned bright red but she didn't let go. He was kinda cute...

Remus' face was burning up as well, but he didn't let go either. "I'm sorry about James," He muttered. "Not that I have a problem with what he did. . ." He added in a barely audible whisper.

They all exited the hall and made their way into the hallway.

"You still wanna give me that tour?" she whispered back softly.

"I'd love to," He replied, smiling softly.

"Awww!" Emily exclaimed. "James, you're a wonderful matcher."

She smiled "Lead the way,"

Remus began leading her towards the door, and Sirius took a step forward, but Emily and James both grabbed one of his arms.

"Let them be alone," They both said in unison.

Lily grabbed James arm. "Lets take a walk too" she whispered in his ear.

James nodded and took her hand, walking off.

"Something doesn't tell me they're going to take a walk," Emily whispered.

----

"So" said Abby as she walked across the grounds, holding hands with Remus. "Tell me more about yourself"

"There's not much more about me," Remus said, shrugging. "My name is Remus John Lupin, I like books, and James and Sirius are my best friends."

"Do you have any pets, nicknames, whats your favorite color, what about your family?"

"The guys call me Moony," He said, "My favorite color is blue. . .My parents are divorced, so I switch off between houses over the summer, but they're still friends. How about you?"

"My full name is Abigail Joan Turner, I have a obsession with Peter Pan, my favorite color is pink, I like Broadway musicals, both my parents live with me, Emily is my bestest buddy, I have a grey kitten named Hook, named after a peter pan character, I'm obsessed with reading and I am very unique person."

"Wow," Remus said, smiling. "Your life seems to be a lot more interesting than mine is."

"Come on" she said "There has to be more to you, something that makes you unique."

He looked down at the ground, "Not really," He replied. "I'm rather a boring person."

"Everybody has uniqueness in them" she said "They just try and hide it from the world."

He looked up and locked eyes with her. No one had ever done this before, they usually all gave up and decided he was just boring.

She smiled to him. "If you don't want to tell me, thats all right. I don't want to make you uncomfortable"

"I... thanks," He said gently. "And it's not that I don't want to tell you. . .it's just. . .complicated.."

Suddenly as if out of nowhere it slowly began to rain. "Oh!" she said happily running ahead "I absolutely love the rain! Don't you?"

He began laughing as she ran ahead. "I do actually," He called out to her.

"It just makes me feel so free!" She spread her arms wide and stared up into the sky, letting the rain land on her face and slowly drip down onto her robes.

He watched her for a moment, a smile on his face, before stepping forward and taking one of her hands. "I. . .do you. . .wanna dance?"

She smiled broadly and took his hand. "Can you waltz?" she asked placing the other hand on his shoulder.

"My mother is a dance instructor," He replied. "She made me take dance lessons as a kid," He added as he lightly placed his hand on the small of her back.

Slowly they began a awkward waltz. Every step they took they became more and more comfortable and soon they were dancing a beautiful waltz in the rain. It was magic.

* * *

**Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Sirius! Give it back!" Emily exclaimed, "I liked that muffin! It was yummy!"

Abby, Remus, Lily and James laughed as Sirius teased Emily.

"I wanna try it," Sirius said, holding it out of her reach.

"Get your own! There's lots!" Emily exclaimed, reaching for it.

"Nuh-uh-uh, didn't your mommy ever teach you not to reach?"

Abby laughed "Come on Sirius" she said "Stop flirting and give her the muffin"

"What if I like flirting?" He inquired, holding the muffin out even farther.

Abby pulled out her wand "Would you 'like' it if I turned your hair pink?"

He shoved the muffin in Emily's hand, "Not the hair! Not the hair!"

Emily began laughing, "I think you pushed it to far abbs," She said as he went under the table.

"Oh don't be such a baby" she said with a smile "Its just hair"

"It's not 'just hair'. It's my hair," Sirius said, grabbing Emily's muffin and shoving it in his mouth, resulting in her whacking the back of his head.

"Be nice or you'll wake up with no hair" she said matter-o-factly.

Sirius ducked under the table again, but was dragged out by the hair by Emily. "Ow, ow, ow!" He exclaimed.

"Stop it!" Emily said, "and hand me another muffin since you ate mine."

"What if I don't want to?" He inquired, crossing his arms.

"Then I'll slap you,"

Abby laughed at thr two of them "Young Love" she muttered

"Love?" Emily said, pretending to gag on her muffin. "Him?! No. No, no, NO."

"Hey! Not nice! You don't get another muffin for sure now," Sirius said, huffing.

Emily rolled her eyes, and turned to the rest of them. "What's our first class today?"

"Double Potions with Slytherin" stated Lily, she had already memorized the schedule.

"Eww! Not fun!" Emily said, pretending to gag once more.

Abby laughed "they can't be that bad" she said "Can they?"

"They're bad," Emily replied. "Sirius and I ran into some on our walk the other day."

"Snape," Sirius added, and James and Remus got a looks of disgust on their faces.

"Snape?" asked abby, as if on cue a thin pale boy with a greasy hair and a hooked nose walked up.

"Potter, Lupin, Black" he hissed "Aren't you missing someone? Wheres Pettigrew?"

"He's gone, why does it matter?" James snapped.

"Go away," Emily muttered.

"What's wrong?" Snape asked. "Still mad about the other day?"

She stood up and slapped him hard across the face. "It wasn't funny," She said, glaring at him. "You don't listen to peoples personal conversations, and then tease me about my dead brother."

Abby also stood up "You did what!"

Emily was fuming now as Snape got a smirk across his face. "I was talking to Sirius about Ryan, and Snape overheard. Then he decided to tease me about it."

Abby took a step towards him, a visious glare on her face. Before she could do anything though Lily grabbed her arms and held her back. "Don't waste your energy, he isn't worth it"

Emily stomped on his foot before grabbing her muffin and turning, storming out of the hall.

"Emily!" Sirius called, jumping up and running after her.

Abby glared at snape before slowly sitting back down.

"I knew it" scoffed snape "You couldn't hurt me if you tried"

Abby suddenly shot around, her fist collided with his jaw with incredible force and he collapsed to the ground in a state of Semiconsciousness. Abby calmly walked back and sat in her seat.

"So, double potions, eh?

Emily felt Sirius grab her wrist, but she didn't want him to see her crying, so she refused to turn around. "Sirius-"

"Are you okay?" he asked interupting her.

"I. . .I. . .I'm fine," She replied, reaching up to brush her cheeks off with her free hand.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked taking one of her hands and using his other to wipe a tear from her face.

"It's just hard," She said, looking at the ground, before looking back up at him. "It's a little to early for jokes and all. . .I mean, it was only 4 months ago."

"I swear I'm gonna kill Snape the next time I see him" he said.

Emily laughed slightly, looking back down at the ground again as more tears came. "I don't usually let things like this get to me. . .but me and my brother were pretty close."

"I wouldn't know" he said "My brothers a git"

"You didn't mention you had a brother yesterday," Emily replied.

"He is unimportant, he's dark and evil like the rest of my family"

"Do you spend Christmas here at school?" She asked, "Or do they make you go home?" She added, wiping off her cheeks once more.

"I acctually stay with James now" he said "I ran away last summer, I had enoug"Your family doesn't sound like they're very good people," She said, quickly adding, "not trying to be rude or anything."

"Please" he said "The are all..." then he started to list off (very graphically) how he exactly felt about his family.

Emily found herself giggling as he reached the end of his explanations, "Thanks," She said as he finished. "Are you usually this good at making people feel better?"

"Nope' he said "Usually I say something totally wrong and the person slaps me and never speaks to me again"

"Well that's stupid. Guys say stupid things all the time. Girls should just accept that. They don't due it on purpose,"

"Yeah!" he said defiantly.

"I think it's almost time for class," She said, noticing people filing out of the great hall.

Sirius groaned at the prospect of Double Potions with Slytherin.

"I'd skip, but I'd rather not set a bad example on my first day of classes,"

Sirius laughed and dragged her into the potions room


	5. Chapter 5

"Abby!" Emily hissed, chucking a crumpled up piece of paper at her that read, 'Read me!' on it.

Abby opened the paper, it read...

Dearest Abbs,

I vote we need nicknames. I'm finding this class boring, or it that just me?? Anyways. . .any ideas? Andddddddd, want to go swimming tonight? I need to clear my head. I remember the good old days, and how we'd always swim to make it better. Maybe it'll help??

--Emmy

She smiled and quickly scribbled a note back, then when Slughorn wasn't looking she chucked it at Emily's head.

Emily cursed under her breath as it hit her while she wasn't paying attention. She reached down and picked it up to read it.

My Dear Emily Elizabeth,

Nicknames would be fun! PotionsBoring. How about...Padfoot's Lover. HAHA! I saw you two holding hands when you walked in. LETS GO SKINNY DIPPING!!!!!!

Just Kidding...maybe...lol.

-Abbs

Emily snickered as she read the note, jumping up as the bell rang. She shoved the note in her pocket, not even noticing it fall out, and rushed up to Abby, beginning to talk.

Sirius noticed the note and picked it up. He opened it and began reading it, before showing to James and Remus.

"Something tells me we're going swimming tonight," Remus said with a sigh.

- - - - - - - - -

That evening in the darkness of night the two girls walked down to the lake, naked except for the brightly colored bathrobes the two were wearing. "You still want to do this?" asked Abby.

"Not exactly, but I didn't exactly want to in the first place," Emily said with a laugh, looking behind them once more to make sure no one was following.

"Ready?" asked Abby standing near the lake edge

"Mmm," Emily said, sticking a foot in the water, "Oh, the water's actually pretty nice."

Without a word Abby threw off her robe and dove in.

Emily pulled off hers and jumped in as well, breaking back up through the surface momentarily and shaking her wet hair out of her face. "Oh man. . .nothing can beat sneaking out and swimming at- Abby, come here."

Abby swam over "What?" she asked curiously.

"Do you see that?" She whispered, pointing to some shadows.

She squinted "No, I'm not wearing my glasses genius"

"I think. . ." Emily paused, looking once more, "No, I don't even think. It's the guys."

"WHAT?" screamed Abby.

"Shush, shush, shush!" Emily hissed. "I want to see what they're trying to do. It's do dark for them to see anything."

"Oh, when I get my hands on them..." she muttered angrily.

"What are they doing?" Emily whispered, watching them go over to the side of the lake that didn't have their robes. One of them stuck their foot in the water, and withdrew immediately. "Abby, did you bring your wand?"

"I have mine, just hold on. . ." Emily sunk under the water and silently made her way over to where their robes were. She returned after a few moments with Abby's swimsuit, already in her own. "In case they decide to-"

There was a splash and Emily looked over to see all three boys had dived in.

"Have they seen us yet?" asked Abby trying with no avail to get the swimsuit on.

"I'm assuming they know we're here," Emily replied, "Its to much of a coincidence that we'd go swimming on the same night. I bet I dropped our note or something. . ."

"Smart' she muttered. After managing to get the bottoms of her bikini on she dropped the top and slowly watched it sink to the bottom of the lake "SHIT!" she shouted barely aware of the boys.

Emily checked, making sure the boys were still a fair distance away, before diving under. She surfaced a while later. "Be glad you have an obsession with neon pink. It's quite easy to find," She said, tossing her the top.

"Thank God," said Abby and she fumbled to get it on. After securely tying the knots she looked at Emmy. "Now what do we do?" she asked.

"Have some fun," Emily said, a mischievous look crossing her face. She pressed a finger to her lips and slipped silently under the water.

Abby followed her silently, finding the foot she believed belonged to Remus (his swim shorts had books all over them) she reached out grabbed it and pulled him under.

Emily was unsure at first which foot was Sirius', but grabbed the tanner of the two and tugged him under as well, luckily successful.

With a shout the two were dragged under. James looked around surprised.

"Ummmmmmmm...guys?"

Emily soon had to come up for air, and released Sirius' foot, coming up in laughter.

Abby repeated Emily's action. She got up a few seconds before Remus and turned to face James

"Hello James" she said. "What are they chances that we just happened to go swimming on the same night? I mean its weird."

"Ya...weird" said James.

Abby suddenly dove into the water and in an instant James was dragged under with a shout.

The three boys all resurfaced at about the same time, all coughing from having swallowed water.

Emily began cracking up, but was suddenly pulled under by Sirius.

Abby had surfaced only to be pulled under by Remus.

"Not funny," Emily said, as she came back up again.

Abby took a deep breath a she resurfaced. "God" she said "Give me time to breath will ya" she faked grumpiness.

"Aww, Remi, give her a hug," James said.

"Hmph" she said and splashed James.

"Aww, Abbs, don't be mad," Sirius said. "We just wanted to go swimming tonight."

"Uh huh" she said "And why is that, because you might have happened to find a note from me telling Emmy we were going skinny dipping?"

"Note? I don't recall a note. Remus, do you remember a not?" Sirius said, playing dumb.

"Oh stop it," Emily said, splashing him in the face. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to him.

"That's not very nice, is it?"

"Neither is coming out to see us naked,"

"I remember no note" said James

"Uh huh" Abby repeated "Then what's that?" she said pointing to the note that lay on one of the guys towels.

Remus dove under and grabbed Abby's foot pulling her under once again.

Emily was pulled under at the same time by Sirius, and she felt her head collide with Abby's, things immediately going black. Abby lost consciousness when her head collided with Emily's. Sirius felt Emily go limp in his arms. Remus dragged the unconscious Abby to the surface. Slowly he swam her over to the shore. Sirius cursed.

"Should we take them to the hospital wing?" He inquired, but didn't even wait for an answer. "She's not breathing!" He exclaimed.

Remus (unlike Sirius) remained calm. "Give her mouth to mouth" he said to Sirius. Taking a deep breath he slowly breath air into Abby's lungs holding it for two counts then pumping her chest twice. Suddenly she started to cough up water. "Thank god" he muttered.

Sirius began doing the same, and eventually Emily began coughing up water as well, but she suddenly crawled away and vomited, before groaning, and falling back onto Sirius' lap. Abby also weakly rested her head on Remus's lap.

Emily found herself drifting asleep, tired from the nights happenings.

Abby saw Emmy slowly fall asleep and decided to follow her example.

- - - - - -

When Emily woke up the next morning she still didn't feel very good. She opened her eyes to see they were still our by the lake, and everyone else was still sleeping, but Sirius woke up as she moved slightly.

"You okay?" he asked her

Abby groaned as she woke up. She opened her eyes to find her head resting on Remus's bare chest, she shot up silently, her face turning as pink as her highlights.

"I still feel slightly sick," Emily muttered, realizing Sirius had his arms wrapped around her. He realized this too and quickly let go, causing both of them to blush.

Remus woke up at all the talking, and at the sudden weight lifted off his chest. "Abby! Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine" she said "Just a bump on the head" Realizing it was day now she stood up "Shiot! What time is it!?!?!?!"

"I don't know, ten? Eleven maybe?"

"CLASSES!!!!" shouted Abby

"Whoa whoa, calm down." Sirius said. "James woke up earlier and went to talk to Dumbledore. We've gotten hurt more than once when we sneak out, and Dumbledore doesn't even ask questions any more. He's excused us for the day."

Abby glared at him, then walked over and slapped him hard across the face.

"What was that for?" Sirius inquired.

"For coming out here to try and see us naked," she said picking up the note that had been laying on his towel and waving in his face.

"Abby," Emily said. "They made a stupid decision. And name one guy who wouldn't have come out."

"We really aren't that perverted," Remus said. "We originally just wanted to see if you guys would actually sneak out, but once you got swim suits on we decided to come swimming."

"I didn't get my swim suit on till you guys started swimming" she retorted.

"Aww, Remi, don't lie," James said, finally waking up. "Truthfully, we came to see if you followed through and to go swimming. We weren't trying to be perverts."

"How come I don't believe you?" she said glaring at Sirius.

"Because you're choosing not to?" James asked.

"Do you want to end up like Snape?"

"Not particularly," All three boys said in unison.

She couldn't help but laugh at this, three of the hottest, most popular, and smartest guys of the whole school were scared of a skinny little American girl with pink hair.

"Mmm. I want to go back to sleep," Emily said, falling back onto the grass and enjoying the warm sun on her face.

"I'm going to go take a shower" she said grabbing her robe and puting it on. "I'll see you guys later"

Emily stood up and stretched, before grabbing her robe as well and catching up with Abby.

- - - - -

"Bring him in" said the Dark Lord Voldemort.

A man was brought into the room, fighting against the men restraining me. "What do you want?!" He inquired.

"You have information I require, you know what I'm speaking of, tell me and you might live"

The man glared at him. "Never," He replied.

"Crucio!" the Dark Lord hissed, his wand pointing at the man.

The man felt pain shoot through his body, but he refused to give the man what he wanted, and kept himself from writhing in pain.

Voldemort removed the curse after a few moments and looked at down the man. "Tell me" he said, "How is your family doing?"

The man remained silent. He knew Voldemort would be able to rip through his thoughts, so he didn't even think of his family.

Voldemort smiled "It would be a shame if they had an...accident. Wouldn't it?"

"Leave my family out of this," The man said. "Kill me if you need to, but don't you dare touch them."

"Give me the information"

"Never,"

"Crucio!"


	6. Chapter 6

Emily woke up, drenched in sweat, with her sheets twisted up around her, breathing heavily. "Ab. . .Abby?"

Abby shot up in bed with a yell and looked over at Emily. She shuddered "Emmy!" she said "Ugh, I had the creepiest dream"

"Me too!" Emily hissed, grabbing her soft blanket and bear, each parts of her depression kit, at tip-toeing over to Abby's bed. She sat down on the end of the bed, cross-legged, just like the old days. "There were these two men, and one was being tortured."

"And the one torturing wanted information or something?" she asked.

"Yes!" Emily whispered, shuddering and pulling the bear closer. "Did you have the same dream?"

"I think so" Abby said hugging her Hot Pink bear to her chest.

"Ugh," Emily said, hugging her limp purple bear even closer. "It felt so real,"

Abby shuddered "I don't think I'll be able to go back to sleep"

"Wanna go for a walk?" Emily asked.

"Nah" she said "Its getting to cold, lets go bother the guys"

"Mmk," Emily said, jumping off Abby's bed and dropping her blanket, but bringing the bear with her as she exited the dorm wearing a pair of short shorts with blue hearts all over and a black sweatshirt.

Abby was wearing a hot pink sweatpants and a faded light blue shirt with a small star in the right hand corner. Quietly she tip toed up the stairs to the boys dormitories and into the guys dorm.

Emily pondered for a moment on how exactly to wake them up, but eventually jumped on Sirius' bed and covered his mouth to keep him from shouting. "Good morning!" She whispered with a grin.

Abby snuck up behind Remus and pushed him off the bed, then like Emmy, covered up his mouth. "Good morning starshine, the earth says hello!" she said into his ear.

Emily began laughing, "Abby, come on. We're already waking them up. No need to hurt them," She said, removing her hand from Sirius' mouth finally.

Abby removed her hand from Remus's mouth.

"We had a bad dream," Emily said, jumping onto James' bed and shaking him, before tipping him off the bed "So we decided to come say good morning."

Abby shuddered "It was creepy,"

"Very," Emily said, going and sitting back down next to Sirius. "All I can say is thank god it was just a dream."

--------------------------

Abby bolted through the halls racing to the great hall. It had been 2 months since the dream incident and not much had happened. A few pranks here, classes there, sneaking out to hogsmeade, sleeping and eating were the gist of what had been happening. She got to the great hall, panting and out of breath. Quickly she sat down next to Remus. "Sorry I'm late" she whispered to the others "I overslept."

Emily rushed in after her, pulling her hair up as she hurried over and sat down next to Sirius as she tied the ribbon around her messy ponytail. "I think staying out till 5 AM is a little to late guys," She said with a laugh.

Dumbledore stood up "May I have your attention please" he said "I have a announcement to make, I know this may seem far away but on Christmas night we will be having a ball." Many of the younger boys groaned at this, Dumbledore smiled "Attendance will not be required, there will be treats and dancing. This is new to Hogwarts; we rarely have balls so I recommend that you take advantage of this. Eat up" he finished sitting down"

"A ball?!" Emily exclaimed. "Abby, we have to go!"

"Of course!" she said excitedly.

"You do realize this may take some begging," Emily suddenly realized. "Our parents are expecting us home for Christmas."

"Shiot!" she said "Your right!"

"Ugh," Emily said. "Maybe we can go home for Easter instead."

"Emmy" she said "There is no break for Easter"

"Damn," Emily replied. "I guess we're screwed then. This may take some bribing . . ."

"Most likely" she said, "Ugh, I don't want to write a letter, I wish phones worked here"

"Nah. I think letters will be better. Our parents don't get the howler concept, so they can't yell at us through letters,"

Abby laughed and pulled out a piece of parchment "Lets get to work"

- - - - -

After many letters, bribing, and chocolate. They finally got permission. Abby and Emmy immediately ran to the guys "We have permission!" Abby said happily

"Well then, would you care to go to the ball with me?" Sirius asked Emily.

"I'd love to," She replied, smiling.

"And you with me?" Remus inquired softly to Abby.

"I'd be honored" She said with a cheesy smile.

Most of the girls glared jealously at Emily when Sirius asked her.

"God, your parent's must be stubborn," Sirius said. "It took you guys nearly a month to persuade them. I mean, the ball is next Sunday."

"Abby! We don't have dresses yet!" Emily exclaimed.

Abby screamed and grabbed Emmy's arm. "We need to go shopping!"

Emily laughed, "I kind of realized that. When?"

"Ummmmmm...Saturday?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yup,"

"Yay!" Emily exclaimed, jumping on her back.

Abby fell to the ground under the weight.

"God, way to make me feel fat," Emily said, laughing and helping her up.

"You just surprised me" she said "Warn me next time"

"Will do!"

- - - - -

"Shopping, shopping, we're off to do some shopping!" Emily said, nearly skipping and dragging Abby after her.

Abby gave Remus a pleading look as Emmy dragged her off to shop.

"Wait," Emily said, releasing Abby and rushing back to give Sirius a hug. "Have fun you guys!" She said, waving good-bye as they went to look for tuxes.

Abby waved goodbye to Remus. Emily walked back to her, and looked around. "Do you think. . .can we apparate to a mall back home?"

Abby smiled "I think so. We just have to get off grounds,"

"Good. I'm dying for a Starbucks and some fries,"

"Lets go to hogsmeade" Abby said "and apparate from there"

"Sounds good!" Emily said, and began running towards Hogsmeade.

Abby chased after her, then stopped her. "Unless you want to get caught, I suggest we use a passageway"

- - - - - -

"Man" said Abby "It feels good to be back here"

"GAH!" Emily exclaimed, pointing to the store just yards ahead of them. "STARBUCKS!"

"Emmy" she said "Lets wait and get our dresses first, I don't think you need any caffeine right now"

"But. . .but. . .but! I've been coffee deprived for four months!"

Abby rolled her eyes "Fine"

"Yay!" Emily exclaimed, hurrying forward to Starbucks and ordering her drink. "Okay," She added as she returned to Abby, much happier. "Dress time!"

Abby dragged Emmy into DEB. "I love this place" she said as she looked around "They have the coolest dresses."

"I LIKE THIS ONE!" Emily exclaimed, grabbing one. "Ohh, and this one. . .and this one. . ."

Abby laughed, then she saw it, the perfect dress. It was Pink (obviously) and strapless, falling down to the ankles. A bright Magenta Ribbon was tied around it. Finishing of the dress was a large daisy, pinned on the right side.

Emily suddenly dropped all the dresses she had been holding, causing some angry words from the people working there. She had found her dress. It was a medium color of blue with spaghetti straps. It flowed down to the ground nearly, but was layered at the bottom with royal blue underneath.

Abby laughed, "Emmy, you might want to put away those dresses, unless you want to get us kicked out."

Voldemort was walking down the hall, speaking to an unusual man. "The man we are seeking information from has a child at Hogwarts. We need to get that child in order to receive the information we require. This is where your...talents come in handy."

The man nodded, not even bothering to argue. The dark lord wasn't one to mess with. "When shall I retrieve this child?"

"Christmas Night" he said "You will change your form to look like a student. During the night, you will sneak into the child's dorm and capture them. Then you will bring the child to me."

"Sounds good," The man said, use to missions like this. This would be simple. How hard could one teenager be to capture?

Voldemort headed to the door.

"Wait. What is the child's name my lord?"

He turned to face the man "James Potter"


	7. Chapter 7

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Emily exclaimed, jumping on Sirius' bed. "It's Christmas!"

Abby leaped on to Remus's bed. "Come oonnnnnnnnn!" she said shaking him to get him to wake up "There are presents to be opened!"

"Up, up, up!" Emily said, shaking the still sleeping Sirius. "Come on!" She whined.

Abby had managed to get up and Abby turned to Emmy and Sirius "SIRIUS BLACK IF YOU DON"T GET UP IN FIVE SECONDS I'M DYING YOUR HAIR GREEN AND SILVER!!!!!"

"Why is it always the hair?" He grumbled, rolling out of bed and pulling Emily onto the floor with him.

"Lemme up!" She exclaimed, struggling as he pinned her down.

"Nope,"

"Pleaseeeeeeee?"

"Yeah" Abby said teasing Emmy "Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

"Shut up you," Emily said, looking at Abby. She held still and put on her best puppy dog face.

"NO! Not that face!" Sirius yelled.

"Please?" She asked once more.

"GAH!" He said. "I hate that face," He muttered as he let her go.

Abby ran over to the ginormous amount of presents she had gotten for everyone. She chucked one at Sirius's head "That's for you, loser" she said then proceeded to nicely hand out the rest of her presents.

Emily laughed, chucking one at Abby. "There you go Slightly," She said, before tossing everyone else their presents.

Abby received numerous things. A organizer from lily, Quiditch through the ages from James, from Sirius she got a signed photo of himself (which she threw away) and candy, from Emmy she got peter pan and captain hook plushies, she got money and candy from her relatives.

Emily laughed as she opened the same organizer from Lily, muttering to Abbs 'Maybe she thinks we're disorganized,' a music box from Remus, a miniature scale of the Hogwarts Quiditch field (with the Gryffindor team flying around) from James, a large stuffed Tigger and candy from Abby, which made her laugh, and some money and candy from her relatives as well.

The three boys walked up too each of their girlfriends and handed each of them a small present, they were each wrapped with Gryffindor colors.

Emily pulled Sirius down and sat on his lap, before opening the present. She gasped.

Abby and Remus sat down and Abby rested her head on his shoulder, Gently she tore off the wrapping paper and opened the little box "Its beautiful" she said in awe.

Lily opened James gift and gasped "Oh James!" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Each girl had received a locket with a different jewel set on the top. For Lily, it was an emerald, Abby's was a Sapphire, and Emily's was a ruby. The three all stared in awe for a few moments.

Emily gently withdrew hers from the box, and Sirius helped her clasp it around her neck. She looked at it once it was on, and opened it. Inside was engraved- 'I love you'. "It's amazing," She whispered, ki

Abby and Lily smiled as their boyfriends clasped them around their neck.

"Anyone want breakfast?" Emily inquired, closing her locket and pressing it against her heart.

"I can't eat!" abby said "I'm too exited about tonight!"

Emily laughed, "True, want to go for a walk instead?"

"A walk would be nice"

"Yay!" Emily exclaimed, jumping up. "Let's go!"

"Race ya to the Quiditch field!" she said standing up and bolting down the stairs.

"No fair!" Emily exclaimed, hurrying out the door and sprinting after her.

-----------

10 hours later the girls were in their dorm, getting ready for the ball.

"OW!" Emily exclaimed, letting out a string of cuss words as she burnt her finger attempting to curl Abby's hair.

Abby stood up "Never mind the curling" she said "I'll just put it up"

"You sure?" Emily asked, running her finger under cold water for a moment. "I can do it, I'm just having issues," She added laughing.

"I'm sure" she said and got out some hairspray and bobby pins.

Emily pulled the towel out of her own hair, and applied some products to keep her curls from frizz-ifying.

"Want my to put your hair up all cool-like?" abby asked after she had finished putting hers into pigtail buns.

"Mm. You're lucky I trust you," Emily said, grinning. "Sure."

Abby magic'd her hair straight then pulled it up high into a messy bun.

"Thankies!" Emily said, giving her friend a hug. "You're the bestest best buddy ever."

"Ready?" asked abby as she clasped her new locket around her neck.

"Yep," She replied, slipping on her heels and putting her necklace on carefully around her neck. "Come on!" She added, grabbing Abby's arm and dragging her out the door.

"Where are we meeting the guys?" abby asked as emmy dragged her out.

"Umm, in the entrance hall I believe," Emily replied.

"Okay" she said as they exited the potrait hole. Withing minutes the boys were in veiw, along with lily.

The boys were all in tuxedos and lily was in a gorgous emerald dress.

They had yet to notice the girl's arrival, and were all talking. Emily slipped behind Sirius and covered his eyes. "Guess who?" She inquired.

As he turned around and Remus caught sight of Abby, both of their jaws dropped.

Abby smiled and walked up to Remus "Hi"

Emily closed Sirius' ajar mouth with a smile and took his hand.

"Shall we go in?" James inquired.

Abby nodded and took remus's hand and let him lead her in.

"You look amazing," Remus whispered to Abby as they entered the Great Hall.

"You look Dashing" Abby replied

Remus smiled, "Would you care to dance?"

"Depends" she said placing a hand on his shoulder "Know how to waltz?" he smirked

He laughed, "I think we've had this conversation." He replied, stepping closer and placing his arm around her waist.

After a few dances abby dragged remus over to the food where emily and sirius were chilling.

"Abby!" Emily exclaimed, "Try the punch! It's oober yummy!"

"Nah" she said "Not really in the mood right now" she leaned closer to remus and rested a head on his shoulder.

"Let's let them have some alone time," Emily whispered to Sirius. "Want to go for a walk?"

"Sounds good," He replied, smiling.

Abby looked at Remus "I hear Dumbledoor set up this great gorgeous garden. Want to check it out?"

"I'd love to," He replied, grasping her hand once more and leading her outside.

Abby looked up at all the stars in the sky "Aren't they gorgeous?"

"They are," He replied, but wasn't staring at the sky. He had his eyes locked on Abby.

She smiled and slowly leaned forward, kissing him gently on the lips.

Remus was slightly taken aback, but glad all the same. He wasn't exactly sure how he would have gotten the nerve to do that.

She gave him a shy smile.

"I . . ." He said, blushing. "I love you, Abby."

"I love you too," she said softly wrapping her arms around him and giving him a more passionate kiss.

He pulled away reluctantly after a moment, "Wait," He said, looking down at the ground. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"I . . .I just don't feel right not telling you. Please promise me something though. I know you won't judge me just because of this one thing, but please reassure me that you wont,"

She gave his hand a squeeze "I promise"

"I-I . . ."He stuttered, pausing to take a deep breath. "I'm a werewolf Abbs."

She stood their for a moment then she started to laugh and tackled him, giving him a huge kiss "Thats it?" she said.

"You don't care?" He inquired, quite surprised.

"No!" she said giving him another kiss.

Remus laughed and pulled her into a deep kiss. "You're not like everyone else Abbs. That's why I love you."

She smiled and gave him a huge bear hug "I love you too"

----

Emily began laughing as snow began to fall outside. "God! That music is so loud I can hear it out here!"

Sirius laughed, "Have you had a good Christmas?" he asked her.

"It's been amazing," She replied with a small smile. "Much better than any at home would have been."

"You know what would make it better?" he asked.

"Mm?" She said, as she stopped trying to catch a snowflake on her tongue and looked at him. "What?"

"This" he said leaning in a giving her a passionate kiss.

Emily smiled as they finally broke apart. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting that," She whispered.

"I love you Emily" he said in a very serious (no pun intendend)tone.

"I love you too," She replied, "I have since I met you." She added, standing on tip-toe and kissing him.

The metamorphis stood in the shadows, disguised as a Gryffindor student. He had his eyes fixed on James, who was currently making out with lily. He would strike in the night, when nobody would expect it.

-----------

G'night," Emily whispered, kissing Sirius lightly on the lips.

The Pirate Queen says:

"It was the best Christmas ever" Abby whispered to Remus.

"Love you" lily said to James.

With sighs of happiness the 3 boys headed back to their rooms.

"Wow," Sirius said, as they all collapsed on their beds after changing into pajamas.

"I told her" Remus said to the two guys.

"Did she take it okay?" James inquired.

"She tackled me to the ground and started to make out with me" he said with a slight blush.

"Remus!" Sirius exclaimed. "You dog!"

Remus glared at him and crawled under the covers "Night guys"

"Night," The two replied, shutting off the light and pulling the covers over their heads.

From the shadows, the metamorphis smiled, it was time

------------

Creakkkkkk.

Sirius opened his eyes, "What the-" He whispered.

Remus awoke at the sound too.

"WHAT THE?" James exclaimed. "GET AWAY YOU FREAK!"

"STUPEFY" shouted the metamorphis, his wand pointing at james.

"Hey! Get away from him!" Sirius exclaimed, jumping out of bed.

"Stupefy!" he said aiming for sirius this time.

"Get out!" Yelled Remus, pulling out his wand and sending a stunning spell at the man.

"Protego!" he said blocking it "Expelliarmus! Stupefy!"

"Protego!" Remus cried, "Petrificus totalus!"

"Protego!" he said, then grabbed the unconscious James pointing his wand at the boys neck. "Don't move" he hissed to Remus "Or your friend dies"

Remus had a strange look cross his face. He held still though. He couldn't lose James.

"Drop your wand"

Remus reluctantly did so.

"Accio Wand" he said and it flew over to him. "Stupefy" he said pointing at Remus.

Remus glared at the man as the spell hit him and he fell to the floor with a thump.

- - - -

"Abby, did you hear that?" Emily inquired, sitting up quickly.

"What?" Abby said half asleep.

"There was yelling, and a loud noise,"

"Can we check it out in the morning?" she asked hopefully.

"What if something's wrong?"

"Emmmmmmmmmmyyyyy" she whined.

"You can sleep, I'll go by myself," Emily said, slipping out of bed and quietly walking down the stairs, listening for any more noise, but it was silent. She decided to go see if the boys were asleep yet. She walked up the stairs and knocked lightly on their door. "Guys?" She inquired, pushing the door open. "Where are they. . .?"

The metamorphis and the boys were gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**hehehe, nearing the end. One more chapter after this one. After its over I might post a bonus chapter-thing with some of the weird conversations me and emmy had while writing this story...heh...**

**Enjoy this chapter! (its one of my favorites)**

* * *

"Let my son go!" The man yelled.

"Dad, I'm fine,"

"No James, you don't deserve to have been brought into this."

"Perhaps you will choose to cooperate now?" Voldemort hissed.

"Never,"

The small group was in a dungeon. The three were chained cruelly to the cold wall, the metal biting into their bare wrists. The room in which they were kept was freezing and had a chill of death to it. James dad was being restrained and Voldemort had a air of confidence around him.

"Very well" he said and turned to James, "Crucio!" he said as a flash of green light hit James in the chest.

Despite how hard he tried, James let out a cry of pain. He doubled over, the chains slicing his wrists. When the pain finally ceased he didn't move, closing his eyes. Finally he straightened up, glaring at Voldemort. Remus and Sirius were both aghast, not knowing what to do.

"Well?" Voldemort said cooly to the man "Shall you give me the information or shall your son and his friends undergo a little torture session?"

"Don't give it to him dad!" James exclaimed. "I've already told you once, I'd give by life rather than give him what he wants."

"James, shush," Mr. Potter said.

"Well, Mr.Potter?"

"Let them go, and I'll give you the information," Mr. Potter said, hanging his head.

"Dad!" James exclaimed. "NO!"

"I'm not going to let him hurt you or Sirius or Remus! You did nothing!"

"How about, Give me the information first, and I will consider not killing them,"

Mr. Potter looked torn.

"Need a little more persuasion, Mr Potter?" he asked aiming his wand for James again "Crucio"

James buckled over once more, this time soundlessly, but you could see the pain on his face as he gritted his teeth. Blood was running down his arms from his wrists, as he attempted to straighten up once more.

"Alright, alright!" Mr. Potter exclaimed.

Voldemort removed the curse "What was that Mr.Potter?"

"I said alright! I'll tell you! But leave James alone!"

He smirked "Very good choice Mr. Potter, I knew you would see things my way,"

Mr. Potter was led out of the room, followed by Voldemort, leaving the three alone in the chamber.

"James?" Sirius asked quietly "Are you okay?"

"A little sore," He replied, finally managing to straighten up, "I swear on my life I will keep him from hurting other people. If he does anything to my dad. . ."

"Shhhhhhhhhhh" said Remus "I think I here someone coming"

----------------

"OH MY GOD!!!!" shouted Abby when Emily told her that the boys had been kidnapped. "WE ARE SUCH HORRIBLE FRIENDS!"

"What could we have done to stop it?" She inquired.

"I don't know" Abby said feeling tears in her eyes "I should have just gotten off my lazy butt last night and gone to check with you, If I had been faster maybe we could have made it in time"

"Hey," Emily said gently. "It's not your fault, it's not my fault. Even if we would have gotten there, we couldn't have stopped whoever it was. If they wanted the guys, they would have gotten them. We need to worry about finding them."

"How are we supposed to find them?" asked abby tears spilling down her cheeks.

"I. . .I don't know," She replied, looking down at the ground as tears began falling down her cheeks as well.

"Stop" she said to herself and Emily "Crying won't help, we need to research, see if we can find anything" she slowly stood up and wiped away her tears, "Lets go to the library."

Emily nodded, grabbing a sweatshirt and pulling it on over her spaghetti strap shirt, not even caring about her short shorts or the fact she was bare-foot. She wiped off her cheeks.

"Let's go,"

After looking through books for so long her eyes felt like they were going to pop out, abby finally found something "Emmy!" she shouted "Come over here! I think I found something!"

Emily jumped up, leaning over Abby's shoulder to read. "I think that just might work. . ."

"Except we need DNA of the person we need to find"

"Wouldn't like. . .some of their hair work?"

"Yeah...SIRIUS'S HAIR BRUSH!" she shouted figuring it out. "Lets Go!"

"I was thinking one of their pillows. . .Sirius probably took his hair brush with him," Emily said.

"Oh yeah" she said with a sigh "He never goes anywhere without it...does he sleep with it?"

"I don't know, you can ask him that yourself later," Emily replied, rolling her eyes. "Come on!"

She nodded and bolted into the gryffindor common room and up the stairs into the boys dormitory.

Emily followed close behind. They got some of the boy's hair and preformed the tracking spell.

"Wait!" Abby said, and grabbed James invisabily cloak from it hiding spot. Then wrapped it around the two of them. And with a poof they wre fone, appearing right out side the door of the boys prison. "Shhhhhhhhhhhhh..." abby heard remus say "I think I hear someone coming"

Abby looked at the lock on the door, "Alohomora" she said and the door swung open.

"Shiz nips!" Emily whispered as the door opened. "I don't have shoes on!"

Abby silently laughed, as she stepped inside, closing the door quietly behind her. She gasped when she saw the guys. "Remus" she whispered softly as she threw off the cloak.

"Oh my god," Emily whispered, hurrying over. "Are you guys okay?"

"Me and Remus are fine" Sirius said quietly to emmy "James on the other hand" he said glancing sadly at his friend.

"I'm fine, really," James said, offering a weak smile. "I'm more concerned about my dad."

"Your dad?" abby asked feeling confuzzled.

"They have my dad," James said through gritted teeth, "and I swear-"

Footsteps could be heard echoing down the hall.

"Quick! Abby, under the cloak!" Emily exclaimed.

Abby and emmy dived under the cloak and pressed hemselves against the wall.

The door was thrown open seconds after they got situated. A man wearing a black cloak with the hood up and a mask walked into the room.

"What do you want now?" Sirius inquired.

"The dark lord is requesting that each of you join us," The man said nonchalantly. "No harm will be inflicted upon you if you agree to this."

"Where is my dad?" James asked angrily.

"Shut up," The man snapped.

"We aren't joining you," Remus said, glaring at the man.

He glared "Then suffer the Consequences" spat at remus "Crucio." He stood back, watching him suffer for a few minutes.

Emily struggled to hold Abby back as he was tortured. The man finally lifted the curse, before inflicting it upon Sirius.

This time it was Abby's turn to hold Emmy back.

The Death eater continued to torture each of the boys one at a time for a few minutes each time.

"Emmy." whispered Abby not able to watch this anymore "He is only one guy, we can fight him. I can't take just watching while he tortures them."

Emily didn't even wait for Abby to finish her sentence. She stuck her wand out from under the cloak. "Stupify!" She hissed, directing it at the man.

He fell to the ground in mid-torture leaving Sirius to sag, taking deep breaths.

Abby ran over to the guys, "Alohomora" she said her wand at the shackles binding remus to the wall, nothing happened "Alohomora!" she said again, once again, nothing happened. "I guess I have to do this the nancy drew way," she said pulling out a bobby pin from her hair and beginning to pick the lock.

Emily pulled a bobby pin out of her own hair and quickly setting to work. "Erm. . .apparate into Hogsmade?" She said, as she released James from his shackles and moved onto Sirius. Once they had all been unlocked they leaned up against the wall, trying to catch their breath

"You guys okay?" Abby asked, even though she knew it was a stupid question. I mean, of course they weren't okay!

"My dad-"

James was cut off at the sounds of raised voices. The boys recognized them as James' father and Voldemort.

"WE HAD A DEAL! DO YOU NEED TO WATCH ME TORTURE YOUR SON AGAIN?!"

There was some more yelling heard, before words came that caused all five to go silent.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Final Chapter, Please don't kill us.**

* * *

Everyone one in the room had gone deathly silent, suddenly they heard slow footsteps coming towards the room.

"Quick!" Emily exclaimed, grabbing Sirius' and James' wrists and apparating.

Abby grabbed Remus and apparated.

Voldemort walked into the room and saw the boys gone, he screamed in rage and killed the nearest death eater.

Emily sank to the ground as soon as they had reached Hogsmeade.

"James," She said. "I am so sorry. . ."

Abby and Remus were silent, Sirius and James had gone deathly pale.

"Hogwarts," James finally said after nearly 20 minutes of silence, his voice cracking. "Let's. . .let's go back."

Abby nodded slightly and took Remus's hand, slowly they began the slow walk back to Hogwarts. Emily took Sirius' hand and James' as well, giving it a friendly squeeze. As they finally reached it, it was beginning to rain, but none of them seemed to notice. They entered the castle, meeting Dumbledore right as they entered.

"Boys," he said "Head to the hospital wing. Ladies, please come with me."

Emily gave them all a hug, and waited for Abby. Abby also gave them each a gentle hug, then began to follow Dumbledore.

The two girls remained silent, but gave each other curious looks, wondering what the Head Master wanted to talk about.

He led them up to his office "Ladies" he said "I would like to the story behind yours and the boys disappearance"

Emily looked down at her feet. "I. . .well. . .umm. . ."

Abby gently laid a hand on her shoulder, then she proceeded to tell Dumbledore the whole story, from the boys capture to James fathers death. The two girls were silent after that, tears coming to their eyes.

"It was a very courageous thing you did," Dumbledore finally said. "200 class cup points shall be awarded to Gryffindor. I however need to take care of some security measures. I have a feeling Voldemort is not going to be pleased about your escape."

"Can we go visit the guys now?" Abby asked softly.

"Please do," Dumbledore said. "I would like you two to spend the night in the hospital wing. You've been through a lot."

They nodded and went to see the boys.

"God. . ." Emily said as they headed towards the wing. "Today's been horrible."

"It was all so perfect," Abby said silently "Yesterday was the best day of my life, now its been ruined."

"Damn Voldemort," Emily said as they pushed the doors to the wing open.

The boys were each lying on a bed, Madame Pomphry buzzing around them like a hummingbird around a flower.

"No, no, no!" Sirius exclaimed. "I have well learned how that stuff tastes and it is not pleasant!"

"Sirius, just take the medicine," Remus said.

Emily walked over to Sirius as he reluctantly received the medicine.

Abby couldn't help but smiled at Sirius's stubbornness. "How's it going?" she asked Remus.

"Eh. I've had worse," He replied, offering a small smile. "Lily got here minutes after we did. Thank god James has her."

Abby nodded and sat by his bed "How is James doing" she whispered into his ear.

"He's coping alright surprisingly," Remus replied. "Him and his dad were really close."

She nodded. "I'm sure,"

"Wait, wait, wait," Sirius suddenly said. "Remus! Why didn't you have to take the medicine?"

Abby laughed "Yes Remus. Why?"

"I don't know," Remus said. "Maybe because I didn't break my wrist?"

"I think that's a good reason why he doesn't have to take a bone healing potion," Abby said to Sirius, laughing slightly.

"No fair," Sirius replied, pouting.

"Aww, don't complain. I'm sure Remus has had his fair share of fun in the hospital." Emily said.

"Yeah," Grumbled Remus, "Fun."

Emily laughed. "I spent quite a bit of time in the hospital wing back home," She said. "There was something about me and attracting injuries."

"She's a klutz," Said Abby simply.

"That's a given," Emily said, shrugging and yawning. "I'm exhausted."

Abby slowly walked over and layed down on the bed next to remus "Night Guys" she said "Sleep well!"

Emily rolled her eyes as Sirius put on a puppy dog look and gestured to the empty space on his bed. She climbed in next to him and shut her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her. "G'night. I love you," She whispered.

--

"Friends and family. You have all been invited here not to mourn over the death of Brian West Potter, but to celebrate the life he lived."

The six teenagers were sitting in the front row. James had a blank expression on his face as the woman began speaking.

"I personally knew Brian and I know that there were not many men out there you could find like him. He was an outstanding husband, father, brother, son, nephew, cousin, and friend. I know many of you have some very precious memories of him, and if anyone would care to share those, feel free,"

Many tears were shed over the next hour as well as laughs. So many stories were told revealing many different sides of Mr. Potter. Some songs were also played as well, perfectly fitting to Brian's life. James wasn't quite sure what he would have done if his friends all hadn't been there with him. As the funeral came to an end, there was wuite a bit of sobbing coming from the audience.

"I see that many of you are crying, and I believe some of it is from everyone laughing so hard,"

This caused some laughter to come forth once more.

"Brian Potter was a man who did not deserve to die, but everyone must reach that point eventually. He gave his life to save those he loved. Thank you all for coming today and helping to celebrate the life of Brian West Potter."

Abby wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged herself close to Remus, the year had ended as quickly as it began. The small group was now at James' dad's funeral, they had just last week graduated, and in the morning Abby and Emmy would leave back to America.

The group stood up, slowly making their way outside.

"I just can't believe. . ." James began. "Everything. I mean. My dad dying, you two leaving. It's all so much."

"We'll come back to visit," Emily said, offering a weak smile as she wiped tears off her cheeks.

Abby hugged Remus closer "I'm gonna miss you so much,"

"I'm going to miss you too," He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

She started to sob, hugging him tightly.

"This year," Emily said, gazing at the sunset in the distance, "Has been amazing." She added, turning back to face the group. "I really can't imagine life without all of you guys."

"I can't believe its all gonna end" Abby said wiping away some tears "It feels like its all just begun."

Emily slipped off her heels, nodding at Abby's statement. "I don't want to leave. It seems like whenever something good begins it's taken away."

Suddenly a taxi pulled up that would take the girls to the airport, Abby started to cry again and gave each of the guys and lily a hug, ending with Remus and giving him the longest. Remus pulled her into a kiss.

Emily gave each of them a hug, managing to hug Remus before him and Abby began kissing. "So," She said as she reached Sirius. "This is good bye."

He wrapped her in a tight hug, ending it with a soft kiss. "I'll never forget you" he whispered softly into her ear.

"I love you," She whispered, looking down at the ground as tears began falling once more and the taxi honked.

Remus and Sirius both gave their girlfriends long kisses before the two girls loaded into the taxi. The girls both sat silently after waving until they were out of distance. Tears were falling down both of their cheeks. After driving for nearly an hour, Emily finally came to a horrible realization.

"Abby. . .did you get their addresses?"

Abby was sound asleep, but Emily felt tears falling down her cheeks faster as she knew Abby hadn't. "Taxi! Turn around, please!"

"Can't do that ma'am."

"But I need-"

"I'm sorry. No can do."

* * *

**Review!!!**


	10. BONUS CHAPTER! OMG!

Here is that bonus chapter I promised ages ago. It has the original character descriptions for Abby and Emmy and a bunch of wacky comments made by me and irishhende while we were writing this story, it also has a preview for the sequel, England Were Back!

* * *

Name: Emily Taylor Age: 16

Gender: Female.

History: Went to a magic school in America, but got transferred to Hogwarts because it was a better school then hers. Has 5 brothers and 1 sister, parents are still married. Yada yada yada

Personality: EMMYISH! Lol. Bouncy, energetic, not afraid to be herself, a little crazy, has her blonde moments... okay... has quite a few blonde moments...

Appearance: Dark brown curly hair, Shoulder length- has bangs.

Other: Likes to jump on beds and dance crazily.

* * *

Name: Abigail (Abby) Turner

Age: 16

Gender: female

History: Lived in America all her life, knew she was a witch, transferred to Hogwarts.

Personality: Ummmmmm…like…….me!

Appearance: Shoulder length light brown hair with hot pink highlights. Pale blue eyes. Tallish. Glasses with a hot pink frame, this with a squarish frame.

other: Has a obsession with Peter Pan on the sad account that POTC does not exist.

* * *

In the following conversations I am "The Pirate Queen", and Emmy is "Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. :" and "Emo emmy..."

* * *

The Pirate Queen says:

so what about a bananna?

Emo emmy... says:

sutering it

Emo emmy... says:

sewing it up

Emo emmy... says:

;p;

The Pirate Queen says:

The Pirate Queen says:

ooooookkkkkkkkkkkaaaaaayyyyy

* * *

The Pirate Queen says:

TORTURE!

The Pirate Queen says:

YAY!

The Pirate Queen says:

I mean

The Pirate Queen says:

poor boys

The Pirate Queen says:

I hate torture

The Pirate Queen says:

what would ever make you think i like torture

The Pirate Queen says:

heh

The Pirate Queen says:

sweat drop

* * *

The Pirate Queen says:

So girls come to rescue guys

The Pirate Queen says:

Hear someone coming

The Pirate Queen says:

Hide

The Pirate Queen says:

See boys tortured

The Pirate Queen says:

Get pissed

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

KILL GUY!

The Pirate Queen says:

then what?

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

Steal the guys

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

And run away

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

and James' dad gets murdered

The Pirate Queen says:

awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

The Pirate Queen says:

Poor James daddy

The Pirate Queen says:

BUT THIS IS HIS ENTIRE FAULT ANYWAY!!!

The Pirate Queen says:

hehe

The Pirate Queen says:

Ignore that

* * *

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

HARRY POTTER GOES TO CHINA

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

OMG

* * *

The Pirate Queen says:

what should our nicknames be?

The Pirate Queen says:

We can say the guys gave us them in the past 2 months

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

yeah

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

hmmm

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

pinkie

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

haha

The Pirate Queen says:

no

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

jk

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

you shall be dubbeth

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

sparky

The Pirate Queen says:

no

The Pirate Queen says:

how about something peter pan?

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

mmk

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

how about

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

ponders

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

Shadow?

The Pirate Queen says:

what?

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

no...

The Pirate Queen says:

Slightly?

The Pirate Queen says:

Nibbs?

The Pirate Queen says:

Curly?

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

i like slightly. it's cute

The Pirate Queen says:

lol

The Pirate Queen says:

mmk

The Pirate Queen says:

I'll be Slightly

The Pirate Queen says:

and emmy can be

The Pirate Queen says:

Padfoots Lover

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

heh

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

no

The Pirate Queen says:

lol

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

I'd do it

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

but only if you were moony's lover

The Pirate Queen says:

no

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

thats what i thought

The Pirate Queen says:

lol

The Pirate Queen says:

how about

The Pirate Queen says:

idk

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

hmmm...

The Pirate Queen says:

Strings?

The Pirate Queen says:

Cause you play the guitar

The Pirate Queen says:

idk

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

hmm

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

not bad

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

not bad at all

The Pirate Queen says:

ummmmmmmm

The Pirate Queen says:

Mimi?

The Pirate Queen says:

lol

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

haha

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

how about

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

not

The Pirate Queen says:

lol

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

you shall be slightly

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

and I shall me

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

be

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

lightly

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

jk

The Pirate Queen says:

lol

The Pirate Queen says:

how about special ed?

The Pirate Queen says:

special fred?

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

lol

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

good times

The Pirate Queen says:

special ted?

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

good times

The Pirate Queen says:

special ned?

The Pirate Queen says:

no?

The Pirate Queen says:

yes?

The Pirate Queen says:

lol

The Pirate Queen says:

what to call emmy...

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

ADD?

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

lol

The Pirate Queen says:

lol

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

what's something the guys would call her?

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

She's enerjectic, bouncy, crazy

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

lol

The Pirate Queen says:

Tigger

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

ACK!

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

I LIKE IT!

The Pirate Queen says:

lol

The Pirate Queen says:

cause Tigger is enerjectic, bouncy, and crazy

* * *

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

funnn

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

there was this girl at sunday school

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

she was 4

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

and her name was oceane

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

and she became my best friend

* * *

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

my feet hurt

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

heckaaa

The Pirate Queen says:

what happened?

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

I rode my bike

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

with no shoes

* * *

The Pirate Queen says:

then we get to revisit

The Pirate Queen says:

EVERYWHERE

The Pirate Queen says:

were taking you to every place

The Pirate Queen says:

every secret nook an cranny

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

lol

The Pirate Queen says:

we have found in the last 7 years

The Pirate Queen says:

you get to

The Pirate Queen says:

in one day

* * *

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

omg

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

voldi

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

should be scared

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

of like

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

piano music

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

hehehehe

The Pirate Queen says:

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

I SHALL KILL YOU WITH BACH!

The Pirate Queen says:

* * *

The Pirate Queen says:

omg

The Pirate Queen says:

they should like kiss

The Pirate Queen says:

at the ball

The Pirate Queen says:

and remus tell her his secret

The Pirate Queen says:

and their all happy and cheery and everythings perfect

The Pirate Queen says:

and then Voldi can kill it all!

* * *

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

My mommy's making fun of me!

The Pirate Queen says:

Why?

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

because someone took my scissors

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

and I was like

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

"ERGH!

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

WHO JACKED MY SCISSORS?!

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

IM TRYING TO SUTURE A BANANNA HERE!"

* * *

The Pirate Queen says:

hey emmy

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

yes abby?

The Pirate Queen says:

what exactly is the plot of our story?

The Pirate Queen says:

like

The Pirate Queen says:

what will eventually happen?

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

everyone dies?

The Pirate Queen says:

The Pirate Queen says:

No

* * *

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

"They're bad," Emily replied. "Sirius and I ran into some on our walk the other day."

"Malfoy," Sirius added, and Lily, James, and Remus all got a look of disgust on their faces.

The Pirate Queen says:

wait

The Pirate Queen says:

I thought malfoy was older than them?

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

he went to school with them, didn't he?

The Pirate Queen says:

yes

The Pirate Queen says:

but I don't think he was in their year

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

so?

The Pirate Queen says:

their seventh years

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

OOOOOo

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

right

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

hold on

* * *

The Pirate Queen says:

"Crucio!" the Dark Lord hissed, his wand pointing at the man.

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

whoa

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

since when did James' daddy die?

The Pirate Queen says:

what?

The Pirate Queen says:

I said Crucio

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

oh

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

j

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

k

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

lol

* * *

The Pirate Queen says:

Haha

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

i know.

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

my word froze

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

ERGHHHHH

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

kills computer

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

AHA!

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

I fixed it

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

feels proud

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

NOOOOOOOOOO

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

IT DIDNT SAVE!

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

ARGH!

The Pirate Queen says:

retype it

Emmyyyyy knows how to do stitches. : says:

sigh

* * *

haha, good times, anyway, here is the preview for "England, were Back!"

* * *

Abby was sitting at her desk, quietly flipping through some of her old photographs. Suddenly one fell to the ground, as she picked it up and glanced at it, she let out a soft gasp. There were 6 figures in the picture, all of them dressed formally. Two of them were younger figures of Emily and Herself. She glanced at the boy next to her, his arm around her waist. "Remus..." she looked at the other three. "Sirius, James, Lily" she let a quiet tear trickle down her cheek as she remembered her 7th year at Hogwarts.

- - -

Emily sighed, leaning back in her desk chair and running her fingers through her hair in a distressed matter. She picked up her phone off the top of the desk and dialed Abby's number.

"Taylor! Taylor have you finished that report yet?"

"It's on your desk," She called out before closing her office door and locking it, sliding down to sit on the ground.

Abby's thoughts were interrupted when she heard her phone ring "Hello?" she said as she picked up the phone.

"Ugh. We need to go somewhere," Emily responded as she heard a knocking on her door, which she choose to ignore.

"I'm off in a half hour" she said "Wanna meet at McDonalds?"

"Sounds good, want me to just come and pick you up? I'm leaving early today. Just been stressed since I got here."

"Okay" she said brightly "See you in a half hour"

"Sounds good," Emily replied, snapping her cell phone shut and standing up. She grabbed her keys off the desk and opened the door, finding her boss.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I thought. . ." Emily stammered, blushing, thinking it had been one of her annoying co-workers. "I need to leave early, there's just a lot going on and I can't really. . ."

"No problem- you really do need to take a vacation soon. I don't think you've taken one in the past ten years besides going to your sister's wedding."

"Eventually," Emily replied, grinning. "Thank you!" She added, before exiting the building and getting into her mini cooper, starting it up and heading towards Abby's work.

Abby smiled when she heard the car honking outside. Grabbing her purse she picked up the photograph and stuffed it inside, then she quickly ran out the door her long light brown hair falling out of its messy bun.

Emily grinned as Abby entered the car. Over the past few years the two had finally acquired somewhat of a normal fashion sense, though the creativity still shined through it. "New shoes?"

Abby looked at her hot pink flats "I miss my combat boots" she said quietly.

Emily laughed, looking down at her own tennis shoes. She had tossed the heels that she was required to wear for her job as soon as she reached her car.

"Emmy" she said using her old nickname "I found a picture from Hogwarts"

"What?" Emily inquired, glancing over at her as they she braked at a red light.

Abby reached into her purse and pulled out the photo then handed it to Emmy.

Emily took it, feeling a wave of guilt come across her as she saw how happy she had been. She remembered this picture. It had been taken during the winter formal. Sirius was teasing her about something and she was laughing. Abby had a smile that Emily hadn't seen in years on her face. "I miss these days," She whispered.

"Me too" Abby said with a small sigh. Suddenly she wasn't that hungry anymore.

* * *

Yup! Just a little emo-ness! Hehe

anywhozzzit

It really is coming soon, I promise, were about 2/3 done!

SEE YOU IN THE SEQUEL! MWAAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHA!


End file.
